Rent Glee Style
by StarkidLuna
Summary: The title say's it all.I'm using all the characters, also no finchel. Also If you haven't watched Rent or Glee.. watch both of them! I did post this before but I delete it decided to work on it. I plan to finish it just for fun
1. Introduction and Rent

**Btw I don't own the the characters from the storys but I put them together but anyways enjoy**

I don't own the scipt either :D

Chapter One **Introduction & Rent**

**Angel: Kurt Hummel**

**Collin: Blaine Anderson**

**Joanne: Santana Lopez**

**Maureen: Brittany Pirece **

**Bennie: Puck Puckerman**

**Roger: Mike Chang but Dancer**

**Mimi: **_Tina Cohen_-_Chang_ **sings not dances**

**Mark: ** _Artie_ **Abrams**

**Allison: Quinn Farbray**

The title say's it all.I'm using all the characters, also no finchel. Also If you haven't say Rent or Glee.. watch both of them!

**Artie Abrams, rolled into his apartment with his video phone**

**We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Arite, and my roommate, Mike.**

**We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top**

**floor of what was once a music publishing factory.**

**Old dance posters ****hang on the walls. ****They have Mike's picture advertising danes at CBGB's and**

**the Pyramid Club.**

**We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe ****crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one ****thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent ****city has sprung up in the lot next to our building.**

**Inside, we are freezing**

**because we have no heat.**

(He turns the camera to Mike)

**Smile!**

**December 24th, 9 pm**

**Eastern Standard Time**

**Here on in, I shoot without a script**

**See if anything comes of it, instead of my old shit**

He gives the camera a shrug, and turns the Camera to Mike Chang who is practicing his dancing.

**First shot, Mike**

**Trying to figure out some moves**

**He hasn't dance in a year**

Mike looks up at Artie, frowns and says.

I can't remember that step

Artie shakes his head and says.

**So we see**

He moves closer to catch Mike doing a turn.

**He's just coming back**

**From half a year of withdrawal**

Mike stops dancing and turns to Artie and gave him a look.

**"Are you talking to me"**

Artie eyes go wide, tryed to think of something.

**Not at all**

Artie gives Mike a smile, and then moves the camera to a different angle.

**Are you ready?**

**Hold that focus, steady**

He sings as Mike starts to dance again.

**Tell the folks at home what you're doing Mike.**

As Artie moves the camera once again.

**I'm dancing one last step…**

The phone to Artie's and Mikes apartment rings.

**The phone rings.**

Artie turns his camera off of Mike sighs a tone of relief.

**Saved**

**We screen**

Artie points the camera at the Phone and zooms in.

**Zoom in on the answering machine**

**SPEAK!**

Artie Frowns as the voice speaks. It's his mom, she checks up on him a lot.

**That was a very loud beep**

**I don't even know if this is working.**

**Artie - Artie- Are you there**

**Are you screening your calls -**

**It's mom**

Artie rolls his eyes.

**We wanted to call and say we love you**

**And we'll miss you tomorrow**

**Cindy and the kids are here - send their love**

**Oh, I hope you like the hot plate**

**Just don't leave it on dear**

**When you leave the house**

Artie turns his wheel chair away from the machine thinking its almost done but its not so he stops and turns.

**Oh and Artie**

**We're sorry to heart that Brittany**

**Dumped you**

** I say c'est la vie**

**So let her be a lesbian**

Mike starts to laugh, Artie gives him a look and rolls up to turn off the machine if his mom makes any more comments like that.

**There are other fishies in the sea**

**. . .Love Mom**

"Gosh sometimes I wonder why we live in this dump, and they call and I remember" said Artie

Mike goes back to dancing and Artie refocus his camera on Mike.

Mike goes back to dancing and Artie refocus his camera on Mike.

**Tell the folks at home what you're doing Mike**

Mike counts, does a spin, but almost falls.

**I'm dancing one last step…**

The Phone interrupts the duo again.

**The phone rings**

Yes thought Mike and stops dancing.

** We screen**

Arite moves the camera to the phone.

**Speak**

A voice the both recognize right away starts to sing from the phone.

**"Chestnuts roasting -"**

"Blaine" said both of them shocked, they missed there friend.

** I'm downstairs**

Artie picked up the phone.

**Hey**

** Mike picked up the phone?**

Mike was frowning at something.

**No, it's me**

Artie said with a frown.

**Throw down the key**

He gave the key to Mike who went outside and thrown down the key to Blaine.

** A wild night is now pre-ordained**

Mike rolled his eyes at Artie. What a wild night

All the sudden they heard loud voices, and foot steps.

**I may be detained**

Blaine hangs up the phone.

**What does he mean...?**

The phone rang, Artie picked it up:

**What do you mean "detained"?**

They wanted to throw the phone as soon as they heard that voice.

**Ho ho ho**

Artie and Mike looked at each other frowning.

**Puck Shit!**

**Dudes, I'm on my way**

The Last person they wanted to see or really hear from ever again.

**Great! Fuck**

What does he want this time thought Mike.

**I need the rent**

Oh Come on really Thought Artie

**What rent?**

**This past year's rent which I let slide**

Didn't he just we were golden thought Artie?

** Let slide? You said we were 'golden'**

Mike had to speak up.

**When you bought the building**

Roomates thought Artie.

**When we were roommates**

Did his new father in-law brain wash him thought Mike.

**Remember - you lived here!**

**How could I forget?**

**You, me, Blaine and Brittany**

Artie wanted to go bang his head against the wall as Puck spoke again.

**How is the drama queen?**

Why must we keep talking about her Thought Artie and rolled his eyes. Maybe he wouldn't ask.

**She's performing tonight**

Well duh I knew that thought Puck.

**I know**

****Something must of happen to the Perfect couple thought Puck.

**Still her production manager?**

Artie sighed.

**Two days ago I was bumped**

Oh Really, tell me more thought Puck

**You still dating her?**

He's just trying to annoy me thought Artie.

**Last month I was dumped**

Mike had to add at something.

**She's in love**

Shut up thought Artie and glared at his friend who gave him a smile, he was having fun with this.

**She's got a new man?**

Artie knew it would come to this.

**Well – no**

Might as well say it thought Artie.

** What's his name?**

Mike and Arties looked at each other and both said the name.

** Santana**

There was a silent pause as if Puck, was trying not to laugh.

** Rent, my amigos, is due**

**Or I will have to evict you**

**Be there in a few**

Mike goes back to dancing. While Artie, thinks about the Rent, then the power to the lights goes.

**The Power Blows.**

They know what they had to do and got the candles out.

Artie puts down his camera.

**How do you document real life**

**When real life is getting more**

**Like fiction each day**

****Artie throws the newspaper in the air as if he was just sick of it.

**Headlines - bread-lines**

**Blow my mind**

**And now this deadline**

**"Eviction - or pay"**

**Rent!**

Artie wheels himself to get some matches and Mike gets the illegal wood burning stove.

**How do you make a dance**

**When the moves are wrong**

**Though they once felt soaring through the air**

Mike puts the stove in the middle of the living room.

**When the moves are stiff**

**Where is the power**

**You once had to ignite the air**

Obviously they are sick of rent, its too high, money is running low and its Christmas eve.

**And we're hungry and frozen**

Mike and Artie find some candles to at least have some heat.

**Some life that we've chosen**

They had idea, not to let Puck win.

** How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**Last year's rent**

Artie pulled out the matches.

**We light candles**

The light some more candles.

Mike looks around for stuff to burn.

**How do you start a fire**

**When there's nothing to burn**

**And it feels like something's stuck in your flue**

Mike got idea. Artie looked around too.

**How can you generate heat**

**When you can't feel your feet**

**And they're turning blue!**

Artie catches up with Mike idea.

**You light up a mean blaze**

Mike grabs his old posters and throws into the fire.

** With posters-**

Artie grabs some of his old scripts.

**And screenplays**

**How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**Last year's rent**

Down on the ground, women with long black hair, in warm clothes, dialed a number at the pay phone.

**Don't screen, Brittany**

**It's me – Santana**

Santana doesn't grin at all but contuies.

**Your substitute production manager**

**Hey hey hey! (Did you eat?)**

**Don't change the subject Brittany**

Santana, sighs.

** But darling - you haven't eaten all day**

**You won't throw up**

**You won't throw up**

**The digital delay -**

**Didn't blow up (exactly)**

Santana got nervous, she better not call Artie!

**There may have been one teeny tiny spark**

**You're not calling Artie**

Blaine Anderson, a man with black curly hair,lied in ally, his jacket ripped, his stuff gone and plus he was in pain.

**How do you stay on your feet**

**When on every street**

**It's 'trick or treat'**

**(And tonight it's 'trick')**

Welcome back he thought and rolled his eyes then grimaced at the pain.

**Welcome back to town'**

**Oh, I should lie down**

**Everything's brown**

**And uh - oh**

**I feel sick**

Artie rolled up to look outside on the terrace, he didn't see any sign of Blaine.

**Where is he?**

Blaine was up against the well looking like he was going to faint.

**Getting dizzy**

Blaine collapses and lays on the ground.

Mike and Artie looked at each other and went to get more stuff to burn in inside of the apartment.

** How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**How we gonna pay**

**Last year's rent**

Puck was in a black Camero in park. He's on the phone with Quinn.

**Quinn baby - you sound sad**

**I don't believe those two after everything I've done**

Thinking about the times he helped them out with stuff.

**Ever since our wedding I'm dirt - They'll see**

**I can help them all out in the long run**

Puck starts his car.

**Forces are gathering**

**Forces are gathering**

**Can't turn away**

**Forces are gathering**

At the Same time that's happening to Puck, Blaine, woke up, and is extreme pain.

**Ughhhhh-**

**Ughhhhh-**

**Ughhhhh- I can't think**

**Ughhhhh-**

**Ughhhhh-**

**Ughhhhh- I need a drink**

Back at the apartment Artie reads off a script

**"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"**

Santana was talking to Brittany on the phone. She was tried and mad.

**Brittany- I'm not a theatre person**

Mike takes another poster and throws into a fire.

**"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"**

Santana is still trying to talk to Brittany suggesting that they get help but not Artie.

**Could never be a theatre person**

Artie says one continues reading the script.

**Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground**

Santana starts to say something when she's cut off.

**Hello?**

Brittany must of hung up.

The phone rings in Mark's apartment, at least they have a little bit of power and its his ex.

** Hello? Brittany?**

**-Your equipment won't work?**

Should I be a whimp and do as she says or just..never mind.

**Okay, all right, I'll go!**

Artie and Mike take the illegal wood burning stove which is still burning to the terrace.

** How do you leave the past behind**

**When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart**

**It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out**

**Till you're torn apart**

**Rent!**

They dump the paper that's on the fire, and see everyone else do the same, they were sick of it. The Rent, everyone was driving them crazy and the had a right to speak up about it.

**How can you connect in an age**

**Where strangers, landlords, lovers**

**Your own blood cells betray**

Puck's a black Camero pulls in, and Puck looks to see the fire coming down. He's beyond mad.

**What binds the fabric together**

**When the raging, shifting winds of change**

**Keep ripping away**

Puck it's out of his car locks it, and see he's old friends glaring at him.

**Draw a line in the sand**

**And then make a stand**

**Mike turns to Artie.**

Use your camera to spar

Mike turns to Artie. Mike still has his old guitar he use to play but he rather dance.

** Use your guitar**

**When they act tough - you call their bluff**

They turn to each other they got idea.

**We're not gonna pay**

**We're not gonna pay**

Soon everyone caught on.

W **e're not gonna pay**

**Last year's rent**

**This year's rent**

**Next year's rent**

**Rent rent rent rent rent**

**We're not gonna pay rent**

**'Cause everything is rent**

They gave Puck a smirk who was trying to get a guy off of his car.

Oh this plan was going to work


	2. One Dance GloryWould Light My Candle?

-On the Street-

Blaine Anderson wakes up in pain. Another person, Kurt Hummel who was playing the drums, heard movement and a sound of a man in pain went to investigate.

Kurt walked closer to Blaine and bend down so he can see Blaine's face.

**Are You Okay Honey?**

Blaine didn't look up. He was in pain and it was annoying.

**I'm afraid so**

Kurt frowned, yes it was a tough world but violence never solved anything.

**They get any money?**

Blaine scoffed and looked at his coat which was now ruined. It was the only coat he had.

**No**  
**Had none to get**  
**But they purloined my coat**  
**Well you missed a sleeve! –**

Blaine looked up and he knew that he was looking into a face of a angel.

**Thanks**

Kurt gave up a smile, and handed him a clean rag.

**Hell, it's Christmas Eve**  
**I'm Kurt**

Blaine smiled took the rag and Kurt helped him up.

Kurt..? Indeed  
An angel of the first degree  
Friends call me Blaine - Blaine Anderson  
Nice tree..

Kurt smiled and looked up at the tree, which he played the drum under a lot.

**Let's get a band-aid for your knee**  
**I'll change, there's a "Life Support" meeting at nine-thirty**  
**Yes this body provides a comfortable home**  
**For the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome**

Kurt waited for a moment he thought that Blaine was going to be disgusted but he smiled.

**As does mine**

Kurt smiled, yes they would get along, and plus Blaine was cute.

**We'll get along fine**  
**Get you a coat, have a bite**  
Make a night I'm flush

Blaine blushed…and the remembered his friends, who were most likely, worried.

**My friends are waiting**

Kurt smiled again (he does that a lot). Blaine blushed…he did like Kurt.

**You're cute when you blush**  
**The more the merri ho ho ho**  
**And I do not take no**

Kurt and Blaine now hand and hand walked into the night smiling.

Meanwhile Artie and Mike in the apartment and something happens. The lights come on.

Artie, reaches for his coat, puts it on.

Mike looks up from a dancing magazine.

**Where are you going?**

Artie frowns.

**Maureen calls.**

Mike rolls his eyes.

**You're such a sucker!**

Artie rolls his eyes and changes the topic before heading out the door

**I don't suppose you'd like to see her show in the lot tonight?**

Mike shrug's…of course he won't not after…he shakes his head.

**Or come to dinner?**

Mike takes out his wallet throws it on the table.

**Zoom in on my empty wallet**

Artie nods and gets it, also reminds his friend.

**Touche. Take your AZT**

**Close on Mike**

Mike stood up to dance again.

**His girlfriend April**  
**Left a note saying "We've got AIDS"**  
**Before slitting her wrists in the bathroom**

**I'll check up on you later - Change your mind.**

**You have to get out of the house.**

Mike nods..he was most likely go on roof and dance. Artie wheels himself out of the room.

Mike once Artie leaves, goes up to the roof.

He does a spin, a fancy foot move and shakes his head.

**I'm dancing one last step before I,**

Mike stops dancing looks out off the roof, looks at the city.

**One Dance**  
**Glory**

**One Dance Before I go**  
**Glory**  
**One step to leave behind**

Mike turns looks at the ground as memories came back.

**Find one Dance**

**One last step**  
**Glory**  
**From the pretty boy front man**  
**Who wasted opportunity**

Mike shakes his head wishing he could go back change things.

**One Dance**  
**He had the world at his feet**  
**Glory**  
**In the eyes of a young girl**

He smiled at thought of her beautiful face, but her eyes, that held life, and promise.

**A young girl**  
**Find glory**  
**Beyond the cheap colored lights**  
**One dance**  
**Before the sun sets**  
**Glory - on another empty life**

He scoffed and closed his eyes. The Times he had with April, laughing a jokes, dancing in the moonlight. But then she got sick.

**Time flies - time dies**  
**Glory - One blaze of glory**  
**One blaze of glory - glory**  
**Find**  
**Glory**

Mike loved April and promised not to give up on her, and to be there for her. He called it true loved.

**In a song that rings true**  
**Truth like a blazing fire**  
**An eternal flame**

She found out, she had aids and told him.

**Find**  
**One dance**

**A dance that shows love**  
**Glory**  
**From the soul of a young man**  
**A young man**  
**Find**

April got worse, he stop her from using needles.

**The one dance**

**Before the virus takes hold**  
**Glory**  
**Like a sunset**  
**One dance**

**To redeem this empty life**

She left a notes said she couldn't handle it and then to razor blades to her skin. Mike was never the same.

**Time flies**

Mike goes back to the apartment ..he needed to stop thinking about it. He didn't notice a women watching him.

**And then - no need to endure anymore**  
**Time dies**

Tina watch as Mike comes back to his room, she shivers and take out the only candle she had left.

She knocks after the door closes.

Tina watch as Mike comes back to his room; she shivers and take out the only candle she had left.

She knocks after the door closes.

The door

Mike opens it, but doesn't recognize her right away.

**What'd you forget?**

Tina enters the apartment, holding one candle, her power is out.

**Got a light?**

Mike finally remembers her but notices something.

**I know you? You're**  
**You're shivering**

Tina shrugs it off and steps closer to Mike.

**It's nothing**  
**They turned off my heat**  
**And I'm just a little**  
**Weak on my feet**

She holds the candle in front of her and Mike pulls out a match and lights it.

**Would you light my candle?**

Tina notices that Mike keeps on staring at her.

**What are you staring at?**

Mike looks away, crap she caught me.

**Nothing**  
**Your hair in the moonlight**  
**You look familiar**

Mike lights the candle, and Tina stumbles, and Mike catches her.

**Can you make it?**

Tina shrugs again, she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

**Just haven't eaten much today**  
**At least the room stopped spinning**

**Anyway, What?**

Mike stares at her again but smiles.

**Nothing**  
**Your smile reminded me of**

Tina sighs, of course.

**I always remind people of who is she?**

Mike frowns great, I hope she doesn't ask me more questions about her.

**She died, Her name was April**

Tina, saw that she should change the subject, she turn around away from him and blew out her candle.

**It's out again**  
**Sorry about your friend**  
**Would you light my candle?**

Mike again lights the candle, it they both keep on standing and walking around, feel awkward.

**Well-**

Tina, flinches from the wax

**Yeah. Ow!**

Mike takes her hand to check if she was okay..

**Oh, the wax it's –**

Tina smiles, he is cute.

**Dripping! I like it - between my -**

Mike lets go of her hand, well this is awkward.

**Fingers. I figured...**  
**Oh, well. Goodnight**

Tina sighs and leaves but realizes she forgot something.

Mike goes back to dancing, but there's a knock on the door, its Tina again.

Mike Opens the door, and walks in looking nervous. She begins to look around.

**It blew out again?**

Tina shake her head, and looks around.

**No - I think that I dropped my stash**

Mike raised his eye brow once she said what she was looking for.

**I know I've seen you out and about**  
**When I used to go out**  
**Your candle's out**

Tina nodded but didn't give up looking.

**I'm illin'**  
**I had it when I walked in the door**  
**It was pure**  
**Is it on the floor?**

Mike starts at her. Didn't really hear what she said.

**The floor?**

Tina gets down on all fours to look around, but looks up to Mike starting at her.

**They say I have the best ass below 14th street**  
**Is it true?**

Mike blushes and looks away.

**What?**

Tina shakes her head.

**You're staring again**

Mike eyes go wide and he try's to change subject.

**Oh no**  
**I mean you do - have a nice-**  
**I mean , You look familiar**

Did He really have remind me about that thought Tina.

**Like your dead girlfriend?**

Mikes smiles, her smile is amazing.

Only when you smile

He knew he seen her somewhere else and then he remembered.

**But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else**

Tina is still look but looks up at him. Must of seen her at work.

**Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?**  
**That's where I work - I sing - help me look**

Mike gets down on the floor and helps Tina look for the stash. Mike nods at Tina.

**Yes!**  
**They used to tie you up-**

Tina sometimes dance to, but mostly sang.

**It's a living**

Mike nods again.

**I didn't recognize you**  
**Without the handcuffs**

Tina doses the candle and stands up goes by Mike.

**We could light the candle**  
**Oh won't you light the candle?**

Mike lights the candle again.

**Why don't you forget that stuff**  
**You look like you're sixteen**

Tina rolls her eyes and goes back searching.

**I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age**  
**I'm just born to be bad**

Mike stands up, watches Tina.

**I once was born to be bad**  
**I used to shiver like that**

Tina gives him a glare

**I have no heat - I told you**

Yeah right thought Mike.

**I used to sweat**

Tina try's to think of something to make him stop talking about it.

**I got a cold**

Mike rolls his eyes again (There's a lot of eye rolling).

**Uh huh**  
**I used to be a junkie**

Tina glares at him again, he was suppose to help to tell you the truth he was really really cute and she felt something.

**But now and then I like to**

Mike shakes his head.

**Uh huh**

Tina counties looking not looking at Mike.

**Feel good**

Mike spots something.

**Here it - um**

He picks Tina's stash and hides it in his hand. Tina gives he a suspicious looks.

She stops looking and stands up.

**What's that?**

Mike puts the stash in his back pocket, and shrugs.

**It's a candy bar wrapper**

**We could light the candle**

The Candle is still lite but Mike blows out the flame. Tina frowns at him.

**What'd you do with my candle?**

Mike sighs and lights the candle again. He sits down.

**That was my last match**

Tina shrugs, looks outside then back at Mike.

**Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon**

Mike Smiles and looks out the window. Its getting very awkward

**Maybe it's not the moon at all**  
**I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street**

Tina sits down right next to Mike and places her hand under his

She pretending accidently did it.

**Bah humbug ... Bah humbug**

Mike try's to shake her hand off.

**Cold hands**

Tina takes his hands and looks at them.

**Yours too**  
**Big. Like my father's**

She stands up and smiles at him.

**You wanna dance?**

Mike raises his eyebrows.

**With you?**

Tina gives Mikes hand pulls up.

**No - with my father**

They Start to dance.

**I'm Mike**

He said that Lamely and Mike fought to keep from hitting himself on the head.

Tina smiles at him.

**They call me**  
**They call me Tina**

They come close to a kiss, but instead of kissing, Tina gets the stash from Mikes pocket gives him a smile and leaves.


End file.
